Somewhere Only We know
by Chico Magnifico
Summary: REVISED WITH A NEW SCENE : Beast Boy reflects over the years, how much things have changed since he's been with Raven. As they meet somewhere for a special night, he realizes how much he truly loves her. Please review, they are much appreciated


Somewhere Only We Know

Author's Note: I do not own the Teen Titans or "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane

Every morning, I wake up to a routine. I get up from bed; but if I'm the last to get up, I have to make the bed. Anyways, after that, I wash up in the bathroom and get ready for work. After I put on my veterinarian's smock over my green dress shirt, I walk down the stairs to a kitchen served with a nice, warm, burnt bowl of cereal. After 10 years of marriage, my wife still has trouble cooking, but she is a tenacious woman who refuses to give up.

As I see my poor wife grumble under her breath after burning another batch of pancakes, I can't help but smile at her. So I walk up from behind her and give her a long smooch on her cheek and chuckle at her red cheeks. Years later, she still feels uncomfortable with public displays of affection. And I only say 'public' since we have a pleasant audience of three kids at the table making silly faces at us and each other.

"Ew! Daddy! Not at the table!" Our eldest daughter Hope squeals in disgust. The 2 year old twins Elizabeth and Mark can't help but giggle as they play with their breakfast of mashed fruits and orange juice.

"No, no! Sweetie! We don't play with our food, we eat it" Raven stated gently as she took a napkin from the table and began to wipe baby Elizabeth's face gingerly. Elizabeth smiled with a grin that mirrored my own. Little fang and all. I laugh at Mark pouting at the attention his older sister was getting. So before he gets too upset, I pick him up and lift him in the air and make airplane sounds, smiling at my son as he laughs excitedly.

"Gar, be careful. Remember his little tummy is still full" Raven warned me sternly. I stick my tongue out playfully as I place Mark back in his high seat. The small boy smiles up at me and I can't help but feel proud of Raven and myself. I look at our little family and remember how hard it was for us to get here.

_[Flashback]_

_As cliche and stereotypical as it sounded, it all happened on a dark rainy night. The day all of us knew would come eventually, but never truly accepted should have came. The day that the 'Teen Titans' were no longer teens and had to move on. _

_ Starfire was taking it the hardest out of all of us, well at least she was the most expressive about it. I can't say I blame her, I mean she did see an alternate future of what we could all become. So it only made sense that this day would frighten her the most. We all took turns comforting and consoling her in such times, but she seemed to be clinging to me the most...more specifically my hair..._

"_Oh friend Beast Boy! I do not wish for you to lose your hair" She exclaimed through tears as she pressed me hard against herself in a hug as she caressed my hair._

"_Star...my...hair isn't...going...anywhere..." I gasped through breaths as she squeezed the air out of my lungs. It took both Cyborg and Nightwing to pry me out of her strong alien arms, and even then, my ribs felt like they were on fire. After a few more minutes of hugs and playful but sad jabs to the shoulders, we all shared one final look at each other. With his arm protectively around Starfire, Nightwing, in typical fashion broke the silence._

"_Remember, if you guys are ever in need of anything, we are just a quick call away" he stated seriously _

"_Yeah for real y'all. Just cuz I'll be with Titans East now, doesn't mean y'all can't come to visit" Cyborg added with a small grin_

"_No worries dudes, I'll come visit you guys every now and then" I gave them a wink and a thumbs up_

"_I'll hold you to that Beast Boy" Nightwing smirked_

"_Dude! It's Changeling now! C'mon! I had it legally changed in the official book of Super Hero Registrations!" I exclaimed as I waved my arms in the air_

"_Does such a book even exist?" Raven deadpanned next to me as everyone chuckled _

"_It so does! You just don't know about it" I glare at her_

"_A book I never heard of? You would have a better chance of becoming a doctor" _

"_Oh yeah!? Well..."_

"_Alright, you two lovebirds, settle down now" Cyborg joked _

_We said our final goodbyes as Cyborg, Starfire, and Nightwing boarded their aircraft and flew off to the skies. That just left me and Raven. I noticed that she gripped my hand with her own shyly. I looked down and smile as I intertwine our fingers, but when I look up at her face, I can see the sad and longing look in her eyes. I reach my free hand to cup her cheek through her hood. _

"_Rae, what's wrong?"_

"_Gar, now that we're not Titans...what does that mean for...us?" She emphasized the word 'us' as she gave my hand a hesitant squeeze. I chuckle softly _

"_I don't know about you babe, but this little speed bump means nothing to me" I reassure her as I give her a chaste kiss on the lips. I pull back though when she doesn't seem to return my kiss. _

"_Rae..."_

"_Garfield...I want...I need to know where do you think we will go"_

"_...depends..."_

"_Depends? On what?" I could sense that she was beginning to freak out by my response, but I only smile reassuringly _

"_Depends...if you're as serious as I am" I grin at her confused look_

"_Gar.."_

"_Rae, we've been dating for a good...four"_

"_Five"_

"_Five years! Really?" I stop as I hear her growl at me. I gulp before I chuckle sheepishly _

"_Anyways, in those five years, I have never gotten to know such an amazing woman like you Rae. Which is why I want you to hold on to something to remember me by" I smile sadly. As she hears my words I can see her eyes glisten slightly _

"_Rae...you have been an awesome girlfriend...but that's the problem, I don't really want you to be my girlfriend anymore" _

"_Gar...please! N-no..."_

"_No hear me out Rae, I want you to be more than that. I want you to be my everything. So Raven, will you do me the honors of making me the luckiest damn green dude on the planet, and marry me?" I ask as I got on my one knee and pulled the engagement ring out of it's little case. _

_In all my years of knowing Raven, I have only seen her tear up once. She wasn't even crying the day her father invaded earth. But at that moment her eyes glistened with warm tears, as her tiny perfect lips slowly but surely curled upwards into a smile. _

"_Yes...against all odds and instincts, I will marry you Garfield" She teased me. Even in such a moment, while she's in tears, she still has to crack a joke on me. She's amazing._

_I smile as I slip the ring on her small pale finger and pull her by the waist for a passionate kiss. My hairs stand up and my body shivers in delight as her hands tangled behind my neck to play with my hair. I sigh deeply as I lift her slightly off the ground and cup her cheek with my one free hand. _

_After an eternity of kissing, our lips peel away from each other and I can't help but stare into her deep amethyst eyes. I also can't help the goofy smile that grows on my face when I see her stare back. _

"_Phew! Thank God you said yes! I was afraid I would have to return the ring!" She slaps me playfully_

"_You just couldn't resist ruining the moment could you?"_

"_Raven, Raven, Raven...you should know me by now. I am a man of jokes and quips" I smirk and wink_

"_Quips huh? Do you even know how to spell that?" She smirks back_

"_Sh-yeah! It's spelled Q-U- uh... quips, quips, Q-U-" _

"_I'm marrying an idiot..."_

"_Hey! That's no way to treat your future husband!"_

"_You mean fiancé?" _

"_Potato, tomato" _

"_You are such a klorba-" And then I shut her up with another kiss..._

[End Flashback]

I smile to myself as I drive back home from another long day at the office. Listening to my favorite radio station, drinking my favorite soda, snacking on my favorite vegan-friendly bag of chips. I hear my phone ring, and I immediately recognize the angry glare of my pregnant wife from years ago glaring at me from my phone. I should probably answer the phone.

"Hello my Rae of sunshine"

"What have I told you about calling me that Gar?"

"That it makes you all squishy and giggling on the inside?"

"..."

"...I can't help it if it's true Rae"

"Whatever. Anyways, we ran out of soy milk, would you mind picking some up on your way back from work?"

"Sure thing honey buns"

"...Gar"

" Sweetie pie?"

"Gar"

"Well I know for a fact you love being called 'my little sex muff-"

"Garfield! The kids can hear you on speaker!" I heard the kids giggle in the background and I grew nervous

"er...I mean Mrs. Muffin-top? Hehe"

"Just...shut up and get the milk"

"Right! On it" One thing I was always good at was getting on her nerves. That was, after all, what I originally planned on majoring in college before the courses were cancelled by the institution.

...

[Flash Back]

_It was a good year after we got married that Raven and I had enough of spending all our quiet nights alone. So we starting bringing up the conversation of perhaps filling up our home with a couple kids of our own. And by 'we' I mean Raven. I still remember that fateful conversation we had that one night by the TV. _

"_Garfield?" She speaks softly from my shoulder she was leaning against. _

"_Yeah Rae?" _

"_What do you think about...kids?"_

"_Well honestly, I think they're just little mini-me's" _

"_No Gar, I meant what do you think about having kids?" She asked annoyed _

"_Oh! Well, I mean I'm cool with it if you are?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if she was asking me a trick question or not_

"_Well, I'm definitely keen to the idea. But that's not my biggest concern..." her voiced faded off sadly_

"_Well what is?" I turn away from the TV and turn it off; paying full attention to my wife beside me. She continued to stare down at her hands quietly._

"_Rae..."_

"_Gar...can...we even have kids?" She asks sadly, so sadly it almost broke my heart. _

"_What do you mean Rae?"_

"_Well you know how I'm merely a half-breed...and with your unstable DNA...I just...don't know..." She trailed off again _

"_Raven, we can always see a doctor"_

"_I know Gar...but I'm scared"_

"_Scared? Scared of what?"_

"_Scared that they'll tell us, we can't breed children" She choked back a sob. I quickly engulfed her in a tight embrace _

"_Rae..."_

"_And...that you'll see me differently for not being able to give you a child..."_

"_Raven, look at me"_

_Slowly, she looked up at me with her tear stained cheeks, and puffy red eyes. I wipe her tears away and kiss her forehead gently._

"Nothing _can ever make me think any less of you. I married you for you, not for anyone or anything else. And if some quack doctor tells us we can't have kids, well let's keep trying! I'll take meds to enhance my sperm if I have to! We can do it Raven, we're a duo. We're like tofu bacon and eggs" I smiled gently at her, before my smile faded as I saw her tears flow down harder._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I...hate tofu bacon and eggs" She fake-cried, I only rolled my eyes_

"_That's why you've been eating them for the longest time" She chuckled softly as she calmed down_

"_Do you really mean all that Gar?" _

"_Of course I do Raven, every word" _

"_...even the meds?"_

"_Well...maybe I was exaggerating..." she growled at me and I can only laugh _

"_Yes Rae, even the meds...though I don't know if such a thing exists! I'm only a vet for crying out loud!" She chuckles softly again before she pecks my cheek softly_

"_Well then, I guess we'll just have to schedule an appointment then" _

_And I groan_

_So we visited Raven's Dr. Bailey and she informed Raven that she is more than capable of producing children; to which we both heaved a huge sigh of relief. She also told us of her ovulating schedule, and when would be the best time for us to have the highest chance of success. And so that's exactly what we did. Each month, on the correct week, on the correct night. One month. Two months. Four months. Six months...Ten months._

_I heard Raven groan in frustration yet again from inside the bathroom as she flushed and threw away another two negative pregnancy tests. She came out the bathroom grumbling under her breath before she flopped down onto the bed. _

"_Ugh! I don't get it! We're trying at exactly the time of month that Dr. Bailey told us! I don't get why I can't just get knocked up already!" She growled, normally I would laugh and she would smile, but tonight, I spent a lot of time thinking. _

_She let out one final huff as she turned off the lights and snuggled up close to me under the covers._

"_Rae..."_

"_Yes Gar?"_

"_What if...I'm the problem?" She sat up abruptly _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What if...I'm sterile" _

"_Garfield, have you talked to your doctor?"_

"_Yes, and he prescribed me some herbs to help raise my sperm count. Rae...maybe I'm the reason we can't have kids..." She looked at me sadly as she cupped my cheeks and give me a chaste kiss._

"_Gar, maybe we just have to be patient. After all, good things come to those who wait. We can't lose hope." She smiled _

"_Yeah but...I know how much you want this...and I feel so guilty every time you come out of the bathroom with another negative test"_

"_I'm sorry if I'm acting like a grouch. I should have been more sensitive to you...you big cry baby" She smirked as she smacked me playfully_

"_Hey I wasn't the one who made a big deal about this months ago" I shouted mocking annoyance, only to laugh as she tackled me in a smooch fest._

"_Just shut up and kiss me"_

"_Yes m'am" _

_Another failed test later, and here we were again. Only this time I was in the bathroom with her. After Raven went ahead and 'did her business' on the three tests, we sat there and waited for the results. We heard a beep and then another ten seconds later. Then the final beep came another ten seconds later. She grasped my hand firmly before she took a deep breath and grabbed the first test. _

"_Positive."_

"_One down!"_

"_Negative."_

"_Darn it..."_

_She looked up at me and smiled before she kissed my cheek_

"_Remember, it's nobodies fault, whatever this test says, won't change a thing"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, just read it already!" She rolled her eyes as she picked it up and her eyes went wide open._

"_Well what does it say?" I practically shouted. She only stared at me before she brought up the test for me to see with my own eyes._

"_Positive..." we both whispered_

"_Rae..."_

"_Gar..."_

"_We're pregnant!" I shouted gleefully_

"_We're pregnant?" She narrowed her eyes_

"_Hey! You couldn't do it on your own you know! You needed me just as much as I need you!" I shot back as she chuckled before she wrapped her arms my neck and pecked me on the lips. _

"_We finally did it Rae! We're gonna be parents!" _

"_I told you so" _

"_Oh shush! Do you always have to be right?"_

"_Yes. Yes I do. It's my jo-" I interrupted her with another kiss_

_So fast forward another nine months later, and baby Hope was finally born. A fully healthy little girl who looked just like her mother, but with my great looks. And a little ways down the road, Elizabeth and Mark were born, only it wasn't _nearly _as difficult to conceive them, it only took our first time. But the challenges, struggles, and hardships made the trip to the top of the mountain so worth it. I'm still so proud of my woman for being able to stay the course no matter how impossible it may have seemed. She's just...too perfect for me. But thank God she's mine dudes! _

_[End Flash Back]_

"Ravie! I'm home!" I shout as I drop my keys on the lamppost and enter the kitchen. Only to find that the lights were all off and only a single lit candlestick in the middle of the dinner table provided light.

"Raven, did the lights go out again?" Again, no reply. I was beginning to get a little flustered from being left in the dark, both literally and figuratively

"Raven? Hope? Lizzie? Mark?"

"Where are you all hiding?"

I check in each of the kids room to find no one. I looked in our master bedroom to find the same result. Then a bright green and purple note caught my eye from the bed. I walked over and opened the note to have a strong sent of lavender invade my sensitive nose.

_Dear Garfield_

_I hope for your sake you remember what day it is today. Regardless I expect you to meet me at our fallen tree at _exactly _8:30 PM. No excuses this time. And please shave off your stupid goatee _

_Sincerely yours_

_Raven Logan_

I chuckled as I look at my watch and read it to be 7:23. Perfect, just enough time to catch an inning of the Jump City Senators game.

...

I flew over to our spot as a Raven (you know, it only seems right...and cliche) and spotted her there, looking as gorgeous as ever. I landed in front of her and took her in. She was wearing the exact same strapless dark purple dress, with the same black ballet slippers, she wore on our first date ever. She even had the same make up I loved so much...none. I look down at myself and groan in shame as I realized I was still in my smock from work. She simply walked up to me, smirked, then planted a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Let me guess, football?"

"Close...baseball"

"Figures"

"So...whats the occasion?" I played stupid looking over at the small picnic she had set up. Blanket, pillows, basket, candles, and all.

"Haha very funny Gar. You know damn well it's our twentieth year anniversary"

"Have we really been married that long!? When can we collect our social security?" I laugh as she just stares at me blankly. Even after all these years, I still had trouble getting her to laugh.

"We've been married for ten years Gar, but I felt we should celebrate our twenty years of knowing each other" she spoke softly as she held my hands in her tiny ones. I smile as I leaned down kiss her softly on the lips. I could never get tired of doing that. Ever since I first met her as a kid, I wanted her to be my first kiss, and by Princess Celestia, she was my first, of many things.

As we kept kissing I slip my hand behind her ear and pull out a white gold necklace and held it in front of her. She looked so cute with her eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape.

"Gar, what about our no-gifts rule?"

"You're worth it Rae"

"That's very corny...but sweet nonetheless"

"Stand still so I can put it on ya" As I wrapped it around her elegant pale neck, she looks down and holds the center piece up to read it.

'_Forever yours, forevermore'_

_-Garfield_

"Boy, you're just three different flavors of cheesy today"

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic"

"You're hopeless alright"

"Yeah, I am, for you" I say as I kiss her neck. She only moans as she wraps her arms around my neck

"So where did you drop off the kids?"

"At Cyborg's place for the weekend. I felt mamma could use a little privacy with her boy toy"

"I hope you mean me"

WHAM!

I rubbed the back of my head as we sat down and ate our little dinner she set up for us. I ate the vegetarian spaghetti she obviously bought at the store as she ate her modest little salad.

"I still can't believe it you know..."

"Believe what?"

"That you agreed to go out with me all those years ago. I mean, I just looked at some of our old photos and sheez! I was one weird looking little green booger!" I chuckle to myself as I stuck another mouthful of noodles in my mouth

"Looks aren't everything Gar"

"Hey that's what Happy said!"

"It was true back then, and it's still true now"

"...wait...are you calling me ugly?"

"No you idiot. Your outer appearance doesn't mean as much to me as who you are on the inside."

"Oh. Thanks...I guess?" I scratch my balding head. I sighed, Starfire was right, I was gonna go bald eventually, but at least I was still fit.

"Besides, I still think you're sexy...Beast Man" she winked

"Haha! Even though I'm started to go bald?"

"Gar, you're green, with fangs, and pointed ears. You're mine until the very end, whether you're bald or not up to that point is your decision"

"You always know what to say, don't ya Rae?" I smile as I scoot over to her. She leans on my shoulder as I wrap my arm around her shoulder. We stay in a comfortable silence as we finish our dinner. Not soon after we finish eating she grabs my attention by stroking my leg softly. I look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"There's still one more thing on the menu tonight Gar"

"What's that?"

"...Me..." she states simply as she pulls out a familiar small foil packet for me.

...

We lay under the extra blanket she brought and stare up at the night sky together. I feel her snuggle closer into my chest before I kiss her gently on the top of her head.

"I am so blessed to have you as my wife Rae"

"Like wise Garfield"

"Yeah. Can you believe there are some poor souls out there without this? No love, no soulmates. Sucks to be them, but thank God for what we have, it's special"

"I'd say so, not everybody's husband is green for crying out loud"

"Not unless you count Nightwing after he eats Star's "love pudding" And I finally heard her laugh softly

"I love you Garfield"

"I love you too Raven" more than she could ever imagine

...

Years later I wake up from my afternoon nap and see that it's 7:30. Oh boy, I'm gonna be late. I get up from the bed and start to make it since I am the last to wake up today. After finishing the bed, I walk down to the kitchen to get the picnic equipment. I glance over at the empty table and sigh sadly. The kids have moved out long ago to pursue their own dreams. Hope was an accomplished young business woman. The youngest female executive of Wayne Enterprises to be exact. Lizzie became a world class olympian representing the United States for the 4th time in the 2050 Summer Olympic Games at age 30. She was going for her next 3 Gold medals in Woman's Gymnastics. And who could forget little Mark Logan? Or rather, DJ Tight Tofu. Celebrity DJ, with the same equipment he's had since High School. The same Native Instruments Traktor S4 turntable I bought him all those years ago. He has yet to let me sing the old Titan's theme song at his parties. I smile as I pick up the picnic basket and stepped out the door.

I walked across the empty land, I still remembered that pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my aging feet, until I finally spotted the river and I felt complete. Sigh. The simple things, where have they all gone? I can feel myself grow old, but at least I have something to rely on.

I came across our fallen tree, I felt the branches of it, almost as if they were staring at me. My old brain was starting to fade. Was this the place, we used to love? Is this the same place I been dreaming of? Lately, I can't remember.

But then I saw it. And I smiled sadly, before setting my things down next to the tombstone.

"Hey Rae, sorry I'm late. My olds bones aren't what they used to be you know?" I chuckled before I pulled out the blanket and Raven's warm cup of tea.

"Here you go dear. Herbal Tea, just the way you like it. No honey" I whispered as I pulled out her salad and my spaghetti.

"Don't think I forgot to give my lady her bouquet" I smile as I pulled out a bouquet of thornless white and red roses. I looked down at my cut and bleeding heads from tearing the thorns out myself this morning.

I look on top of the tombstone and see the old white gold necklace I bought her years ago.

"You still kept it? How sweet of my little Raven" I laugh softly as I kiss the stone and reread the engraving on the center piece

'_Forever yours, forevermore'_

_-Garfield_

"Fifty years, but I'll still be yours until the very end"

"But if you have a minute Raven, why don't we go, you know meet back here and talk about it somewhere only we know?" I smile as I look back up to the night sky. I felt my eyes grew heavier and my breath slow down from exhaustion. I let out one final conscious breath before I rest my head on top of the tombstone and take a small...

Raven Logan

1992-2037

Noble Titan

Loving Wife, Mother, and Friend

Garfield Logan

1992-2050 8:43 PM

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

End of Story


End file.
